


Blue Cecaelia: Valentijn Evenement

by Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Valentijn Evenement entry, Valentine's Day, mermaid au, victuuri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Deep in the ocean, a lovely and rare blue Cecaelia lives alone in exile. While visiting the surface to watch some humans celebrating Valentine’s Day, Yuuri rescues a young man from drowning and realizes the man is none other than the lost Prince Vitya of the Mer-folk…who is the reason he was banished from his tribe…
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91
Collections: Sugar n Spice Valentijn Evenement 2021





	Blue Cecaelia: Valentijn Evenement

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – As I wrote this, I ended up getting all kinds of ideas for more to add to it, so this will become a longer story. I just have to rework it a little and it’ll be good to go. Thanks so much to Seth’s Kiss and Neko-san for inviting me to join this event. I hope you will also go and read the stories by other event authors Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, RavenStyx, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak and Yatsu Narurasuke

Far beneath the surface of the ocean, tucked safely into a rocky alcove that was lined with soft undersea algae, a lovely and rare sapphire blue Cecaelia slept alone. He had, in fact, lived alone for so long that, after fifty years, he had only distant memories of there being a time when he had lived among others of his kind. Now, no one ever really spoke to him. He was banished from his own home, cursed and forced to live among the more primitive and less communicative denizens of the sea. But, when he had been spoken to before, his kin had called him Yuuri.

As he sensed the arrival of morning, Yuuri opened his brown eyes and he spent some time simply holding still and breathing slowly. He hummed a little, just to hear the sound of a familiar voice and he focused on the things that made morning feel pleasant to him…a very slight change in the temperature of the water around him, the soft current that slipped in through the front of the little cave and the scents of nearby schools of fish. There was the return of that little ache of loneliness, but given that there was nothing he could do to change his situation, he bore it quietly until it faded away again, then he took a deeper breath and scooted towards the cave entrance.

There was still very little light outside the cave, but the little bits that leaked down from the surface made tiny, flickering reflections against the pretty blue skin that covered the weblike points of his ears, the sides of his cute, paler face, his lower belly and back and his long, graceful tentacles. Among his own people, he had been considered beautiful, partly due to the perfect contours of his body and partly because his color was several shades lighter and much more brilliant than the more common purple color of his kin. At one time, he’d had a home and a family who loved him, and while his family still loved him, he stayed far away and never attempted to approach them. He might deserve to be an outcast for what he had done all of those years ago, but he refused to get his family banished from the tribe as well.

“Mom,” he whispered, imagining Hiroko Katsuki’s cheerful, smiling face, “Dad, Mari.”

There were friends he remembered too.

“Minako, Yuko, Takeshi…”

He whispered the names softly into the water every day so that he wouldn’t forget them. Then he propelled himself along in the water, his tentacles swirling around him as he searched out tasty strands of slippery kelp to feed on, his intelligent eyes watching the little flashes of light that reflected off of the silvery fish who skittered here and there around him. Being more primitive creatures, they couldn’t talk to him, but their little noises and the fact that they didn’t swim away from him indicated that they had learned that this Cecaelia was not one they needed to fear. Although most of his kind were omnivorous, Yuuri treasured all living beings, a fact that made the creatures around him lose their fear of him, but one that had gotten him into the trouble that had gotten him banished. A little regretful sigh was all he gave the memory now, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret not taking that one life he could have that would have made all of the difference.

_I wonder what happened to him…_

Although wondering was pointless fifty years later.

Yuuri sighed again and finished his meal, then a little smile formed on his blue lips and he pushed his body upwards, slowly moving out of the darkness and up towards the brighter light of the surface. While such a thing was strictly forbidden, banishment had its perks in that Yuuri couldn’t be any more punished than he already was, so he was free to sneak up to the surface to watch the land creatures. He was careful to keep himself concealed as he moved close to the edges of the water and it wasn’t long before he heard the sounds of human voices.

Yuuri angled towards the sounds and his eyes found a young man and woman, kneeling on a blanket beneath a tree, eating food from a basket and laughing and chatting happily. The young man slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He gave it to the smiling lady.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

_Ah yes. It is their celebration of different kinds of love…the love of friends, the love of family, and the love that makes a family._

He marveled at the sharper differences in their gendered bodies, enjoying the sweeter scent of the female and the more musky scent of the man.

_Cecaelia and Mer-folk have no need of gender as we can function as either, although we may look more feminine or masculine. Maybe nature made us that way because of our longer lifespan and lower spawning rate._

Indeed, he often saw the humans running after multiple children, while in his clan, Yuko’s triplets had been an anomaly. Most underwater folk only had one or two children in a lifetime.

A tinkle of youthful laughter made him turn his head and he spotted several children playing on some kind of climbing structure while their watchful parents chatted. Near the playing children, a young man with silvery hair sat on the grass under a tree with a sketch pad in his lap and a contented smile on his lips. His clothing looked worn and the man was a bit thin, but he still managed to look quite happy as he worked.

Curious, Yuuri moved closer to the edges of the water, until he could barely make out a sketch of the parents and children the young man was observing, and on the opposite page, a drawing of a one of the Mer-folk. The young man was so preoccupied with his drawing and Yuuri was so preoccupied with him that neither noticed the approaching group of young men until they reached the artist and one reached down and snatched the sketch pad from his hands.

“What are you doing, _Vitka_?” the offender sneered in a mocking voice, “Making more scribbles of sea monsters and fairies?”

“Give it back, J.J.,” the artist complained, standing, “I need to have those to sell at the town square so I can eat.”

“No one wants to buy your horrid scratchings,” huffed another of the young punks, “No wonder you’re starving.”

“Idiot!” the artist snapped, snatching the sketch book back, “I am starving because you keep ruining my work! Stop it! Just leave me alone!”

“Leave you alone?” J.J. repeated haughtily, stepping forward with the others closing in around the trapped artist, “What fun would that be?”

“Get him, J.J.!” another of the young men goaded him.

J.J. moved closer, his eyes cold as they ran scathingly over the pale skinned man in front of him.

“You’re so strange,” he said, shaking his head as he approached the silvery haired man, “You’ve been that way ever since you washed up on that beach! Always skulking around, watching people and drawing weird pictures.”

“The townspeople love my work,” the artist objected, holding the sketch pad against his chest, “They’d buy more and I’d have my own shop if you would just stop…”

He broke off as J.J. shoved him up against the tree and nicked the sketch pad away from him. He tossed it to one of the others, who began to slowly tear the pages while J.J. held the distressed artist against the tree to make him watch.

Yuuri noticed suddenly that the other people in the area had gone.

“Stop!” the artist cried, struggling as a second man moved in to help J.J. hold him in place.

A sob escaped him as he was forced to watch the destruction of what Yuuri was sure was weeks of work at least. The young man with the sketch pad finished tearing and scattering the last of the pages, then he dropped the book onto the ground, laughing. J.J. looked into the artist’s teary blue-green eyes and drove a fist into his midsection, dropping him onto his knees.

Yuuri’s gentle eyes filled with a rage of tears and his hands balled into fists as he watched the group of men beat the lone artist until the young man stopped moving. Then, the man whose name was J.J., leaned over the bloodied youth, grabbing him by the silvery hair and glaring down at him.

“Go back to wherever you came from, you freak!” he hissed.

He looked back over his shoulder and nodded.

“Come on, help me.”

Yuuri’s breath caught as the group took hold of the artist’s arms and legs and dragged him to the pier he was using for cover. He ducked beneath the surface, cringing back as the artist’s body splashed down and began to sink, while the young men laughed.

“Go drown with your sea creatures!” J.J. scoffed.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what possessed him, but it was an anger so deep and so terrible that he forgot caution and propelled his tentacled body up, onto the dock, making it creak and sway dangerously as he landed. Two of the gang fell, screaming, into the water and splashed wildly to get away, while J.J. and the others turned and ran. Yuuri’s voice rose up, but only sounded as a wild shriek that made the young men run faster. When they were gone, Yuuri slid off of the pier and splashed back into the water. He hurried down to wrap his tentacles around the drowning artist to bring him back to the surface.

But as his tentacles touched the man, Yuuri felt a strange shock pass through the water that left him incapacitated. He watched helplessly as he and the artist sank down to the very bottom of the inlet. The more shallow water of the area meant that there was more light so he could still see himself and the other man, and as he watched through anxious eyes, an odd glow rose around the dying man’s body.

“Wh-what?” Yuuri whispered, “What is that?”

He knew it must be some kind of enchantment, but he had never felt one so powerful. And as he watched, the artist’s slender body was lifted and surrounded in that bright light…and it slowly began to change.

The clothing he wore melted away, leaving him fully bared (and Yuuri blushing). The short, silvery hairs began to lengthen and to glitter more brightly. His short fingernails and toenails lengthened into slim points and his ears grew more pointed and webbed, like Yuuri’s own. The man’s legs began to fuse and very slowly evolved into the shining, silvery body of a masculine Mer.

Another shock, this one mental, went through Yuuri’s stunned body as he realized where he’d seen this Mer before.

“Pr-Prince Vitya?” he mouthed voicelessly.

His mind was driven back instantly to an undersea battlefield fifty years before.

_Yuuri glued himself to his larger cousin’s side as the two approached the battlegrounds and heard the rising sounds of fighting._

_“Stay close to me, okay?” his cousin said, leading him forward, “We’ll watch from over here._

_The elder Cecaelia noticed the distressed look on the younger one’s face and brushed a tentacle through the mess of hairs on his head._

_“I know it’s scary now, but you are going to be a great warrior someday, so you have to see. You have to learn.”_

_“But why do we have to fight like this? Why do the Mer-folk want to hurt us?”_

_His cousin shook his head firmly._

_“We’re different and we’re natural enemies. That’s all you need to understand.”_

_But as the battle raged in front of them, all Yuuri could see was that the Mer-folk were so beautiful and exotic looking. They also fought fiercely, and as the fighting moved closer, his cousin moved in front of him protectively. But in his efforts to watch the movement in front of him, he missed the sweeping edge of the fighting group that surged in from the side and collided with them in a tangle of wildly waving tentacles, spurts of dark ink and howling voices._

_“Go! Get out of here!” his cousin shouted._

_Yuuri tore free of hands that tried to grab and claw at him. He tumbled away, fleeing quickly. But in his haste, he failed to see the silvery Mer that appeared suddenly in front of him, and he ran into the young man’s extended trident. Shock and stinging pain flooded his body and his shoulder went numb, his right arm limp and useless. The man in front of him gasped and pulled the weapon out, then he dropped it and grabbed the hand attached to Yuuri’s unhurt arm._

_“You’re only a child! What are you doing out here?”_

_Yuuri gave a terrified yelp and tried to break free, but he found himself pulled away from the fighting and set down in a bed of soft algae._

_“Here, let me look at it,” the silvery haired Mer said more calmly, “Stop, I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t expect a little one to be there.”_

_Yuuri blushed brightly, too stunned by the Mer’s beauty to say anything. Healing power flared around the Mer’s hand and he smiled at Yuuri apologetically._

_“I’m sorry. I’ll heal you and send you home. You should be more careful in the future, okay?”_

_“I…I…” Yuuri stammered, finally finding his voice, “You are…!”_

_“Vitya,” the young Mer answered, his touch paralyzing Yuuri all over again._

_“Th-the p-prince?” Yuuri stammered._

_“You know of me?” Vitya asked, smiling more warmly._

_Yuuri nodded wordlessly._

_“Don’t worry, Yuuri. You’re going to be all right,” Vitya assured him._

_“But, Prince Vitya, why would you heal me? I’m an enemy, right?” Yuuri managed._

_Vitya let out an agnostic huff._

_“You’re too little and cute to be an enemy.”_

_“But, why are they fighting? Why do they want to hurt each other?”_

_Vitya moved closer and looked down into Yuuri’s wide, scared eyes._

_“You’re a gentle one, aren’t you?” he said more tenderly, “I keep telling Father we don’t have to be enemies, but he says it’s just the way we are because we’re different. I don’t feel like I should hate you.”_

_He started to say more, but then suddenly stiffened as something struck the back of his head._

_“Prince Vitya!” Yuuri gasped, watching in dismay as his cousin rose over the collapsed Mer, preparing to impale him through the heart with a wicked looking pike, “Stop! He wasn’t hurting me, he was healing me!”_

_He grabbed the pike as his cousin began his attack, stopping it just short of its target._

_“Yuuri, get out of the way! He is an enemy!”_

_“No! I won’t let you hurt him!”_

The echoing voices in his mind faded slowly, and Yuuri found himself looking down at Vitya’s lovely, naked body where it rested on a bed of undersea plants. A sudden swishing in the water warned the Cecaelia of approaching humans in a boat, and he grabbed Vitya by the hand and dragged him into the deeper, darker water, outside the little harbor. The sounds of the boats and people faded as he swam deeper into the sea and returned to his hidden cave. He laid the unconscious Mer on his bed and stroked the little glowing creatures that lit his home, making them warm and light more brightly.

He waited and watched while the Mer slept. Several hours passed and Yuuri began to feel a gnawing in his stomach before the Mer-prince stirred and his blue-green eyes opened and blinked. As he took in his surroundings and the sight of the pretty blue sea monster in front of him, he loosed a frightened howl and tried to get up and run. Only, being in water and now having the legless body of a Mer, he only flopped about, smacking Yuuri in the face with a wildly waving tail and knocking him back.

“Wh-what are you? What is this? H-heeeeeeelp!” the stricken Mer shouted.

He grabbed at his neck, spooking at the presence of a Mer’s gills.

“Oh my god, what is happening?” he sobbed, “I’m dreaming, right? Just dreaming. I did not…absolutely did not turn into a mermaid…man…I…”

“Prince Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed, holding carefully back as the floundering prince flailed and tried to right himself, “It’s okay. It’s me. It’s Yuuri. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise!”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Vitya squawked anxiously, “but do you want to tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY?”

“Oh!” Yuuri chuckled, relaxing slightly, “it was a spell. Someone made you a human. That’s why I didn’t recognize you before, when you were up there.”

“When I was…wait…did you say…I…Yuuri,” Vitya sobbed, “what’s going on? It’s obvious you know who I am and I was like this before, but then, how did I get to be human and how come I don’t remember anything?”

“You remember being human, right?”

“Y-yes. I mean, I only remember the last fifty years and that I had to move frequently because people always started to notice I don’t age as fast as other people do…then they get scared of me and I usually get run out of town.”

“Is that why those men beat you up and threw you in the water?” Yuuri asked.

“Y-yeah,” Vitya answered, finally managing to get himself fully upright, “J.J. and his gang never liked me. They always thought I was strange. Hell, everyone thought I was a little strange, though I was able to sell enough sketches to make a living…a poor living, but…”

He trailed off, gazing at Yuuri’s cute face.

“Yuuri, why do you remember me, but I don’t remember you?” he inquired, “And if there was an enchantment and I became human and forgot being a…a…”

“A Mer.”

“I forgot being a Mer,” Vitya went on, “then why don’t I remember being a Mer in the first place?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri admitted, “but…I feel like I owe you.”

“You owe me? Why?” the prince asked, frowning, “You’ll have to remind me since I don’t recall anything.”

“It was fifty years ago,” Yuuri explained, “Our clans were fighting.”

“Fighting over what?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri sighed, “I was smaller and didn’t understand why. My cousin said that we were natural enemies. He was showing me the battle because I was expected to become a fighter. Expectations are always higher for rare Cecaelia like me. So, he was assigned to mentor me. We were watching the battle, but we got caught up in it and my cousin told me to get away. I started to flee…and ran right into your trident.”

“You…I hurt you?” Vitya asked, paling, “Then, why do you…?”

“You didn’t mean to,” Yuuri assured him, “and you began to heal me. But my cousin returned and hit you over the head.”

“I’m kind of glad I don’t remember that,” Vitya said, smirking, “What happened then, Yuuri?”

“W-well, my cousin was going to kill you, but I kind of got in the way and stopped him. I told him that because you were a prince, we should capture you instead. You might be useful.”

“Hmm, that’s not so nice, Yuuri,” the prince complained, frowning.

“While he was gone, I hid your body and when he came back, I said you overpowered me and escaped.”

“That was nicer. Thank you,” Vitya chuckled.

“You may think so,” Yuuri sighed, “but the clan leader didn’t. He said that whether you escaped or I let you go, I was a disgrace to the clan and he banished me.”

Vitya’s smile faded.

“You were banished…for being kind to me?” he asked more softly, “You were thrown out for showing me mercy?”

“Yeah.”

The two were silent for a moment, then Vitya reached out and took Yuuri’s hand in his.

“You’ve been alone out here for fifty years because of me?” he asked sadly.

“I wanted to let you go,” Yuuri insisted, “I just…couldn’t make you an enemy in my mind.”

“Why not?” Vitya asked quietly, “I was attacking your clan too. I even hurt you.”

“But you didn’t mean to, and you showed me mercy.”

“But, I don’t know why I did that,” Vitya said in a troubled tone, “I don’t remember any of that at all.”

He looked out the cave entrance, blinking slowly.

“I don’t even know how to get home or if I want to go there. If I’m expected to hate you, I don’t want to go there. I don’t know how to take care of myself. I don’t even know how to get food!”

“Then,” Yuuri said, squeezing the hand that still held his, “until you can take care of yourself and find your way home, I will take care of you, Vitya.”

XXXXXXXXXX

The next weeks were busy ones as Yuuri set about teaching the Mer-prince about life under the sea. Vitya seemed smart and highly adaptable, and he was very interested in learning all there was to know about the pretty blue Cecaelia who had rescued him (although to Yuuri, it hardly seemed a rescue since he had been incapacitated and unable to really help after chasing the group of thugs away). As the days passed and the two spent night after night sleeping close together, Yuuri began to feel the sweet weight of Vitya’s pretty blue-green eyes watching him more closely, and he felt little flutters in his belly whenever they would touch.

_I think I understand now what that girl in the park felt when that man held her and kissed her. I feel so close to Vitya now. We were supposed to be enemies, but instead, we care for each other. I think…_

_…I think we might be falling in love with each other…_

Yuuri tried to push the thought away, but as the days continued to pass, the truth shined more brightly, right in front of him…until one evening when finally it couldn’t be contained anymore.

“So,” Vitya said as they returned from foraging for their dinner one night, “you are telling me that even though we have ‘boys’ and we have ‘girls’ that there are not really genders?”

Yuuri nodded.

“All of us humanoid seafolk have the parts to either impregnate or be impregnated. The pheromones we release kind of lead us to do one or the other, depending on our partner.”

Vitya lifted up the section of cloth that Yuuri had given him to cover his lower body, making his poor companion turn beet red and try not to look while the Mer-prince carefully examined himself.

“Yuuri, I do see how I release waste down here, but I don’t see…”

“Err…erm…” Yuuri stammered, blushing more furiously, “They are concealed near there, just…they only emerge or…ah…open when we are affected by pheromones.”

“Pheromones,” Vitya repeated, “And how does that work?”

“Hmm, I’ll try to give a human sort of example, since that’s what you remember,” Yuuri offered, “I used to watch males and females in that place where I found you.”

“The park by the pier?” Victor mused.

“Yes, and sometimes, especially after dark and especially on their Valentine’s Day, couples would come to the park and lie on the grass, under the stars. They would hold each other and kiss.”

“Did you see them have sex, Yuuri?” Vitya snickered.

“NO!” Yuuri yelped, “I’m not a pervert! I would go away if they started to do that. But, I noticed that their scents would change when they did that. Just like that, when we begin to become intimate, we excrete pheromones that awaken our bodies and prepare us for…ah…um…”

“I get it,” Vitya chuckled softly, moving in closer to the pink-faced Cecaelia and looking down into his widened eyes, “So, getting closer, like this?”

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri managed, caught like a deer in bright headlights as Vitya’s lips came even closer to his and the Mer’s enthralling scent held him in place.

He felt a strange tickling in his belly as the Mer’s soft, warm lips touched, then tenderly caressed his.

“Y-you sh-shouldn’t…” Yuuri protested, swaying dizzily as Vitya’s hot mouth opened and the Mer’s hungry tongue teased his lips into parting.

He couldn’t make himself pull away as the delicious draw of their pheromones lured them into a flurry of passionate kisses. Without meaning for it to happen, Yuuri’s lower body shifted and his tentacles wrapped around Vitya’s hips and lower half. He groaned and panted as he felt the slow emergence of the Mer’s thick erection and he couldn’t help angling his hips to welcome it into the entrance that had opened in his lower parts.

_Some of the clan elders used to tell stories of the cruel Mers, who would kidnap and rape our people. No one could ever point to a single case of it ever really happening, and I know what I feel now. I only feel love for Vitya…love that I could feel for no one else. And it’s not wrong for me, a banished soul, to find what happiness I can._

_I don’t care what he is._

_I don’t care what I am._

_I love him!_

“V-Vitya!” he managed, rotating his hips sensuously as the Mer’s lower body moved with him, “I…I love you!”

Without hesitation, the Mer-prince answered.

“I love you too, my beautiful, beautiful Yuuri!” Vitya moaned, pushing his throbbing member in deeper and holding on tightly to Yuuri with his arms.

Their movements increased in intensity, riling the water around them and sending soft vibrations out in all directions and the two sea-folk groaned and panted heavily as their wild undulations carried them over and into a torrent of erotic pleasure. They sank down onto their algae bed, still holding each other tightly and kissing more gently.

“Stay with me and never leave me,” Vitya pleaded longingly, his eyes holding Yuuri fast.

His answer left him without a thought and he kissed his Mer-lover on the nose.

“I promise…I will never leave you.”


End file.
